Electrical connectors and electrical plug-in connector assemblies generally include a connector as well as a mating connector. The connector assemblies are used e.g. for establishing an electrical connection to an airbag arrangement in a vehicle in order to activate the squib and hence inflate the airbag in case of an emergency or accident. According to the prior art, there is a risk that a connector is not fully mated with a mating connector, e.g. because they are not properly latched in a fully mated position. Hence, the connector and the mating connector can accidentally unmate and thereby lead to failure.
European Patent Application No. 12176217.3 filed by the applicant on Jul. 12, 2012 generally discloses a known plug-in connector assembly.